gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Paint Jobs
The following is a list of paint tins available in Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6.http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/941103-gran-turismo-5/faqs/61925 Paint List FAQ by Ziggyzoozoo They can be used to paint cars and wheels in GT Auto. There are a total of 2654 different paint chips, including DLC. In GT6, some special colours are only available on achieving gold in Seasonal Events. Colours I need to add Mini *Liquid Yellow *Velvet Red Metallic *Volcano Pearl *Tahiti Blue Pearl FPV *Lightning Strike *Winter White *Rapid *Mandarin *Vixen *Vibe *Shockwave *Velocity Volkswagen Volkswagen - Marsot, Fantasiagrun, Softblue, Flashrot, Moonlightblue Perleffekt, Zypressengrun/Togaweiss, Pirolgelb, Kirschrot, Ravennablau Metallic, Lemongelb, Yellow, Technoblau Perleffekt Toyota Toyota - Timber Green, Light Khaki Graphite Mica Metallic, Seminole Red, Grayish Blue Metallic, Grayish Green Mica Metallic, Medium Gray Metallic, Silver Mica Metallic, Beige Metallic, Light Blue Mica Metallic, High-Tech Two-Tone, High Flash Two-Tone, Dark Blue Mica Metallic Audi Audi - Reed Green Pearl Effect, Toucan Yellow, Misano Red Pearl Effect, Imola Yellow, Magello Blue Pearl Effect, Ming Blue Peal Effect, Hibiscus Red Pearl, Mocha Brown Pearl, Paradise Green Metallic, Quartz Gray Metallic, Volcano Black Pearl, Helios Blue Metallic, Lhasa Metallic Amuse Amuse - Royal Navy Blue Pearl, Silver Stone Metallic, New Indy Yellow Pearl Mitsubishi Mitsubishi - Timber Green, Hamilton Silver Metallic, Rocky White, Himalayan Blue, Symphonic Silver Metallic, Pearl White, Galaxy Silver, Texas Gold Nissan Nissan - Spark Silver Metallic, Sapphire Blue, Sunshine Yellow, Super Clear Red, Gun Gray Metallic, Grayish Blue Metallic, Red / Black, Gun Gray / Black, Silver, White Pearl (3P), Gran Prix Red, Gran Prix White, Ivory White, Teracotta, Pearl White, Green Pearl Tom's *Super White II *Wine Red Mica Jaguar Jaguar - Phoenix Red Solid, Sherwood Metallic, Midnight, Pacific Metallic, Slate Metallic, Quartz Metallic, Platinum Metallic, Topaz Metallic, Seafrost Metallic, Jaguar Racing Green Metallic, Titanium Metallic, Mistral Metallic, Meteorite Metallic, Spindrift, Madeira Metallic, Westminister Blue, Imperial Maroon, Indigo Blue, Mist Grey, Opalescent Silver Grey Metallic, Opalescent Gunmetal, Opalescent Silver Blue Metallic, Opalescent Dark Blue Metallic, Opalescent Dark Green Metallic, Sherwood Green Mazda Chevrolet Chevrolet - Garnet Red, Tuxedo Black, Glacier Blue Metallic, Rallye Green Metallic, Forest Green Metallic, Polo White, Sportsman Red, Pennant Blue, Millennium Yellow, Torch Red, Quicksilver Metallic, Speedway White, Nippon Poppy Red, Fathom Green Metallic, Monza Red Isuzu Isuzu - Magnolia White, Maple Orange, Soleil Gold Metallic, Matterhorn Silver Metallic, Sunrise Red Shelby Honda Honda - New Polar White, Quartz Silver Metallic, Tonic Blue Metallic, Formula Red, Indy Yellow Pearl, Kaiser Silver Metallic, Neutron White Pearl, Midnight Pearl, Monte Carlo Blue Pearl, New Formula Red, Moon Rock Metallic, Monza Red Pearl, New Imola Orange Pearl, Nurburgring Blue Metallic, Silverstone Metallic, Pack White Volvo Volvo - Scarab Green Metallic, Silver Metallic, Maya Yellow Pearl, Ruby Red Pearl, Silver Green Metallic, Light Blue Metallic, Silver Gray Metallic, Silver Metallic, White, Yellow, Red Mercedes-Benz *Pearlmuttgrün *HellblauI *Travertinbeige *Firnweiss *Vivianitgrun *Mineralgrun *Titanitrot *Rubinrot *Perlitgrau *Flintgrau *Melanitshwarz *Tealitblau *Rosenholz *Nutria *Imperial Rot *Nautik Blau *Perl Blau *Malachit *Polar Weiss *Moonlight Silver *Meteor Grey *Glacier White *Ember Red *Volcano Red *Oasis Green *Jungle Green *Quartzblau *Mineralgrun *Lazulitthblau *Vivianitgrun *Electric Green *Yellow Stone *Titanitrot References Category:Car Parts